Very Important Gryffindor
by Fired.Earth
Summary: Personne ne le savait et personne ne devait le savoir. Ils étaient beaux à s'en damner, intelligents, manipulateurs et surtout très riches. Et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas à Slytherin. Oh non, ils étaient des Very Importants Gryffindors. HPDM.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis ravie de vous présenter ma nouvelle fanfiction.

Je dois dire que cela fait plusieurs mois que j'ai ce projet en tête, que je nomme le « Projet VIG », et j'ai enfin trouvé une façon de l'écrire qui me plaise. Si vous aimez les adolescents sans aucune morale, sexy et fêtards, cette fic est pour vous ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

Amicalement vôtre, Fired Earth.

Résumé:

Personne ne le savait et personne ne devait le savoir. C'était une règle en or ici, à Gryffindor. Ils vivaient cachés au milieu du monde et personne ne s'en rendait compte. Eux, ils étaient sans conteste les rois du camouflage. On les croyaient moches, fonceurs et idiots. Ils étaient beaux à s'en damner, intelligents, manipulateurs et surtout très riches. Et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas à Slytherin. Oh non, ils étaient des Very Importants Gryffindors.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture...

* * *

Very Important Gryffindor

V.I.G

-o0o-

V.I.G

Trois lettres

Un groupe de mots

Un passé

Un présent

Et toute une histoire

« Et si toutes vos croyances volaient en éclats. Si ce en quoi vous croyez dur comme fer n'était en réalité que le plus gros mensonge de tous les temps. Parce que ce que vous croyez être une légende possède en réalité un fond caché, plus secret que le premier des coffres de Gringotts. Plongez alors dans la plus grosse affaire millénaire, celle qui vous entraînera dans un fête sans fin, au milieu de gens excités, dans une atmosphère euphorique à la lumière colorée. Plongez dans l'univers des Very Importants Gryffindors et je vous promets que jamais vous ne voudrez en sortir.

V.I.G. Un étrange terme qui ne signifierait rien pour beaucoup. Peut être Vacances Importantes et Géniales ? Ou encore Vipère Invertébrée Glauque ? Et même si vous saviez ce que cela veut dire, y trouverez-vous une explication ? Moi je vais vous expliquer. Vous l'aviez remarqué plus haut, V.I.G signifie Very Important Gryffindor, ou plus communément un Gryffindor. Un rouge et or. Un Gryffin'.

À Poudlard, l'école magique anglaise de sorcellerie, il existe quatre maisons. Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin et enfin Gryffindor, la maison de Godric, un des quatre fondateurs du château millénaire. Celui qui a créé le Choixpeau. Il faut savoir qu'en ses temps lointains, Godric Gryffindor était quelqu'un d'assez secret. Il avait également un succès fou lorsqu'il décidait de s'habiller assez léger. Le Choixpeau lui-même lui conseilla d'utiliser « sexy » comme critère pour entrer à Gryffindor, ce qu'il fit. Mais il savait ce que c'était d'endurer les foules en délires, de filles comme de garçons, de ceux qui seraient près à tout pour avoir son corps. Alors, pour protéger ses élèves, lui, un expert en métamorphose, décida de tout cacher. De cacher le fait que chaque élève sera beau à tomber, intelligent à s'en damner, riche à tout casser et surtout cinglé pour toujours danser. Godric lança alors un sort de camouflage à sa tour, là où serait le futur dortoir des Gryffindors, qui camoufla l'aspect luxueux à tous. Il créa le C.C, le Collier de Camouflage, un artéfact magique que chaque élève rouge et or portera et qui changera son allure gracieuse et parfaite aux yeux de tous. Un collier qui changera le plus beau des vêtements en un tissu moche et sans forme. Et tout ça dans l'unique but de les protéger.

Mais la tradition resta, bien après la mort de Gryffindor, et ce secret, bien que pesant, restait gardé, jamais dévoilé. Les Huffelpuffs, les Ravenclaws et les Slytherins côtoyèrent alors pendant des années les Gryffindors en croyant qu'ils n'étaient que de simples fous courageux, moches et strictement dépourvus d'intelligence. Alors, je vous conjure de perpétuer cette tradition et surtout, je vous conseille de profiter allègrement de ses 7 années à Poudlard. Gryffindor est une maison unie, elle deviendra rapidement votre seconde famille et nous sommes tous là les uns pour les autres. Vous pouvez compter sur chacun d'entre nous. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire: Bienvenue à Gryffindor ! »

Les élèves applaudirent bruyamment et les nouvelles premières années les rejoignirent alors que Hermione Granger, préfète de Gryffindor, se levait après avoir salué son auditoire. On était le 1er Septembre, rentrée des classes à Poudlard et, comme chaque année, une nouvelle troupe de gamins tous âgés de 11 ans venait s'ajouter à la population des V.I.G. Elle et Ron Weasley, le second préfet, distribuèrent un C.C à chaque nouveau et les petits regardèrent, émerveillés, l'artefact magique qu'ils tenaient entre leurs mains. C'était un collier, simple et facile à cacher, composé d'une chaîne en argent et d'un pendentif de la même matière en forme de cadenas. Avec empressement, les jeunes élèves les mirent autour de leurs cous. Mais rien ne se passa. Hermione rigola gentiment et commença à leur expliquer.

-Pour commencer, dit-elle avec un sourire, vous activerez vos C.C avant même de sortir de la tour Gryffindor. La formule est « _C.C Incantatum _».

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le collier d'un des élèves et l'habit simple qu'il avait revêtu pour la rentrée devint alors un pantalon marron qui semblait avoir de l'âge, une chemise blanche informe et trop grande et surtout une vieille cape noire trop courte, qui lui arrivait au niveau des cuisses.

-Yeuurk, fit l'élève en tirant la langue quand il vit ses habits.

Les autres eurent une grimace de dégoût et leurs aînés, toujours présents, rigolèrent.

-Vous voyez. Continua la préfète, amusée. Bien, à chaque fois que vous retournerez dans la tour, il vous suffit de prononcer « _Finite C.C _» pour que vos habits reviennent à la normale.

Elle annula le C.C de l'élève et pointa ensuite sa baguette sur son propre collier. Le sort s'annula et la Hermione Granger aux cheveux broussailleux, aux dents proéminentes et aux habits du siècle dernier devint une magnifique jeune fille, élancée et fine, aux formes rebondies. Elle avait des cheveux lisses, bruns et doux, qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Son sourire devint étincelant, aux dents blanches et parfaites et ses yeux noisettes retrouvèrent leur éclat malicieux. Sa vieille robe orangée se métamorphosa en une belle robe rouge à bretelles, légère et lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux. La cape noire qu'elle portait par-dessus retrouva une taille parfaite et une coupe qui cintrait sa taille. Le tout était complété par une paire d'escarpins noirs, simples.

Les nouveaux Gryffindors restèrent alors ébahis devant la beauté de la jeune fille, la bouche ouverte, les bras ballants. Elle rigola.

-Je ne m'intéresse pas aux gamins, sourit-elle. Désolée.

Beaucoup, si ce n'est tous les garçons, soupirèrent sous les regards mi-moqueurs mi-attendris de leurs aînés. Chaque année, ils avaient droit au même spectacle. Hermione brisait les cœurs dès le premier jour mais les jeunes s'en remettaient facilement. Les plus âgés leur souhaitèrent alors une bonne nuit à tous et ils montèrent respectivement dans leurs dortoirs. Les nouveaux étaient ébahis par la complicité qui régnait entre tous les Gryffindors et se couchèrent, heureux de faire partie d'une maison si unie...

* * *

« BOUAAAAAAAAH ! BOUAAAAAAAAH ! BOUAAAAAAA BAAAAMM !

Le réveil qui avait eut le malheur de sonner fit un vol plané à travers le dortoir et s'écrasa sur un mur.

-Ron, grommela une voix assez menaçante pour quelqu'un qui venait de se réveiller. Il va falloir sérieusement que tu songes à changer de réveil ou du moins à modifier cette horrible sonnerie.

-Han, se plaignit un rouquin en émergeant de sous sa couette. Mais cette sonnerie est UNIQUE !

-Unique, unique...Tu parles, rétorqua Neville Londubat en sortant péniblement de son lit. C'est juste le cri de Dean lorsqu'il avait trop bu. Un petit verre et t'es sûr d'en avoir un nouveau.

-T'as vraiment un cri de merde, Dean. Souffla Seamus Finnigan, celui qui avait balancé le réveil à travers la pièce.

-Je t'emmerdes, souffla un jeune homme noir du nom de Dean Thomas.

-Vos gueules, gronda une voix dangereuse à moitié étouffée par une couette épaisse.

-Allez Harry, ricana Ron Weasley. Lèves ton joli cul, histoire qu'on puisse avoir le temps de manger.

-Toi et ton estomac, toute une histoire d'amour, se moqua Seamus en se grattant le dos.

-Hn, fit Ron en tournant la tête.

-Oooh, sourit Dean. Il va bouder.

-Ta gueule, grogna le rouquin. C'est pas moi qui hurle comme un possédé quand je bois trop.

Dean lui envoya violemment son oreiller en pleine face. Ron répliqua avec le sien qui atterrit dans le dos de sa victime.

-Bataille ! Bataille ! Scandèrent Seamus et Neville.

Personne ne prêta attention au grognement qui émana du lit de Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier depuis le mois de Mai de l'année dernière pour avoir définitivement débarrassé le monde de la présence plus que gênante de Voldemort. Il repoussa sa couette, laissant apparaître seulement ses yeux fatigués.

-Allez Harry ! Encouragea Neville, lassé par le combat. C'est la première journée de cours et t'es déjà fatigué ? T'abuses, rigola-t-il.

Le Neville Londubat que connaissaient les Huffelpuffs, les Ravenclaws et les Slytherins était très différent de celui que voyaient les Gryffindors chaque jour. L'adolescent potelé, peureux, timide et nul en magie était en réalité un beau brun d'un mètre quatre-vingt, au sourire ravageur, aux abdominaux bien dessinés sur son torse bronzé et d'une intelligence rare ainsi qu'un caractère sûr de lui et légèrement sarcastique. La plupart des gens qui le connaissait vraiment évitait de le provoquer car se prendre un de ses sorts entre les deux yeux pouvait faire mal.

Le grand brun s'approcha du lit d'Harry et retira brusquement la couette qui était enroulée autour de son propriétaire.

-AAAH ! NEV' ! Hurla le Survivant.

Il sauta sur Neville dans le but de récupérer son bien le plus précieux.

-Ouais ! Hurla Seamus. Un autre combat ! Je sens que la journée va être géniale !

Il se prit violemment un coussin en plein dans le visage. Il regarda bêtement l'oreiller retomber mollement sur le sol et se pencha pour le reprendre. C'est dans un cri puissant qu'il s'élança lui aussi à corps perdu dans cette bataille sanglante et sans merci...

* * *

« C'est dingue, je les entends hurler d'ici, soupira Hermione Granger en se coiffant.

-Aaah, souffla une blonde pulpeuse en attachant un collier autour de son cou. C'est des garçons, hein.

-Ça explique tout, sourit une jeune fille indienne en appliquant un rouge à lèvre foncé sur ses lèvres.

Les trois filles s'entre regardèrent avec des yeux amusés. Puis, fin prêtes, Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et Hermione Granger sortir de leur dortoir et descendirent dans la salle commune. Elles durent attendre une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que leurs cinq amis descendent de leur propre dortoir, fraichement lavés et parfaitement habillés comme tout V.I.G qui se respecte.

-Vous êtes bruyants, sourit Lavande en guise de bonjour.

-V.I.G oblige, rétorquèrent les cinq garçons avec des sourires en coin.

Les trois filles rigolèrent et sortirent leurs baguettes, les garçons faisant de même. Ensemble, d'un même mouvement et d'une même voix, ils activèrent leurs Colliers de Camouflage.

-_C.C Incantatum_ !

Le pendentif en forme de cadenas brilla légèrement et un rayon bleu sortit du trou de la serrure pour serpenter en spirale autour de leurs corps, transformant au fur et à mesure leurs apparences, pour finir par s'évanouir à leurs pieds.

-Je déteste être moche, râla Hermione.

-Je te le fais pas dire, ricana amèrement Neville.

-Courage ! S'écria Dean. C'est notre dernière année !

-Ouais ! Scandèrent-ils tous ensemble avant de sortir.

Les magnifiques jeunes laissèrent place aux habituels Gryffindors que connaissaient les autres maisons. Hermione avait les cheveux broussailleux, un air pincé plaqué sur le visage et tenait quatre épais livres dans ses bras en plus de son sac qui pendant sur son épaule droite, la faisant légèrement pencher sur le côté. Ron riait bruyamment, postillonnant allègrement et les oreilles rouges, alors que Seamus et Dean, bras dessus, bras dessous, braillaient des insultes sur les Slytherins de la façon la moins discrète possible. Lavande et Parvati gloussaient de concert en parlant divination sur leur futur amoureux qui se profilait dans l'avenir, prédit par leurs soins en lisant les étoiles hier soir. Neville trébuchait à cause de sa vieille robe trop longue, replié sur lui même en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui et traînant péniblement son sac. Harry, lui, marchait en tête, les cheveux en pagaille, tel un nid d'oiseau, des habits trop grands sur son corps d'apparence rachitique et une tête de zombie ornée d'immenses cernes à peine cachée par ses lunettes aux verres aussi gros que des culs de bouteille.

Non loin de la Grande Salle, ils croisèrent Draco Malfoy et sa clique de Slytherin.

-Alors Potter, je vois que tu deviens de plus en plus misérable, ricana-t-il. Néanmoins, cela se comprend en voyant qui t'accompagnes.

-Ta gueule Malfoy, rugit le Sauveur, rouge de colère.

-Ouh, fit le blond avec un sourire moqueur. Tu me fais affreusement peur, Potty.

Harry voulu se jeter sur le Prince des Slytherins mais Seamus et Dean l'en empêchèrent juste à temps.

-Dégages Malfoy, cracha Ron. Tu nous emmerdes.

-Que de mots vulgaires, sourit cruellement Draco. Mais cela ne m'étonnes pas trop dans la bouche d'un miséreux.

Lui et sa bande éclatèrent de rire et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner. Une fois seuls, nos sept Gryffindors laissèrent un sourire sadique étirer leurs lèvres.

-Ton jeu d'acteur m'étonne toujours, Harry, sourit Hermione.

Ils rigolèrent avant de reprendre leurs masques et de pénétrer à leur tour dans la Grande Salle. Que c'était bon de s'imaginer la tête que les autres maisons tireraient s'ils savaient. Oui, c'était carrément jouissif.

* * *

Fin du Chapitre 1.

Voilà, le premier chapitre de V.I.G est enfin sortit ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !

Je m'éclates comme une folle sur cette fiction.

En tout cas, j'espère que ce début vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche et vous donneras envie de continuer à lire.

Pour ce qui est de mes autres fictions, le chapitre 3, sans compter le prologue, de « _Silver Soul_ » devrait enfin sortir avec plusieurs mois de retard et le 14ème de « _Prince des Enfers_ » arrivera quand je l'aurais bouclé et fait corrigé par ma correctrice : ) Je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration en ce moment.

Enfin voilà, c'est toujours agréable de poster un chapitre.

Amicalement,

F.E.


	2. VIN

Very Important News

Bonjour à tous. Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas apparue ici. D'ailleurs, ça a bien changé ! Je suis juste ici pour faire le point.

Au sujet de Very Important Gryffindor, je dois dire que mes chapitres avancent très lentement. Je ne compte même pas le nombre de versions qu'il doit exister au chapitre 2 ! C'est atroce ! En plus de ça, j'ai entendu -et lu- que le site allait faire la chasse aux fictions contenant des lemons, pouvant bannir les auteurs. Ceci est ATROCE ! Bouah. Je suis alors dans le regret de ne pas pouvoir poster la suite de VIG puisqu'il est prévu un nombre assez important de scènes intimes détaillées pouvant choquer les plus jeunes... C'est le principe des Gryffindors de cette fic' -sexe, alcool, fête...-

Pour celles -et ceux- qui le désirent vraiment, envoyez moi une adresse où je pourrais vous envoyer les chapitres. Si vous voulez, je vous enverrais même toutes les versions du chapitre 2, le 3 n'étant qu'au début de son écriture.

Bref, ceci était un passage éclaire.

Amicalement,

F.E.

Ps: Pour toutes mes autres fictions, je n'y ai pas touché depuis un moment. J'ai prévu de réécrire entièrement Prince des Enfers et Silver Soul est totalement abandonnée. Navrée.


End file.
